User blog:Ids5621/Where do I post my resignation letter?
Yep, I’ve been contemplating it for a while now, but The Slicer’s post really gave me a final push. Yeah, I never really was much of a writer. My stories were mediocre at best and I would credit myself as having the imagination and Ideas......but not being able to put it down on paper with the grace and skill that some have. I mean I have had the A-B story of Running From Death in my head from even before I started it, and even the same for its sequel. Its just the filler I put out is not good. My storytelling was always better than my writing, and that’s why people liked what I put out I guess. I also, as I have expressed before, lack the motivation for me to actually write half decent stuff aswell. Every time I sit down and think “Ok, let’s ACTUALLY update my stories”, I end up feeling as if it were chore, and passing it off. The love I used to have for my stories is gone as is my audience. I feel ever since I left temporarily in the summer of 2010, my audience slipped completely. My blog posts go largely un-noticed, and the rare occasions I DO update my stories, they too only get an occasional glance. Meh. I also feel as if I’ve turned into a hater. Every time I see a half-assed blog-post that gets some odd 3 billion comments, whilst a blog post of mine which I had worked hard on (Specifically the misadventures of onipex and pals: Rap one), gets not even ONE comment, it gets me real mad. Yes, it can be looked at as jealousy, but to me it feels like a great injustice. I feel no appreciation. That’s why I am shifting my operations onto YouTube. I think I should move my talents elsewhere, where they can be noticed in a small way. My true bionicle related passions are Moccing and animation. Perhaps, that’s why I was initially popular on the website. My mocking skill was something I was TRULY proud about. My jealousy returns when I see blog posts that get soooo many comments about a poor moc receiving over the top comments of appraisal. Yeah, I’m sounding a bit like moccer1380 now, but I actually see reason in his points. So I formally resign as writer here. I will probably still showcase mocs here in blog-posts (really stand out ones like ganon. Don’t expect every little matoran) as they come into existence, but stories shall cease. I may, in time, bullet point the information to the build up of Running From Death’s climax and write the final chapters, but don’t expect that for sure. I will continue to moc, and probably make the shift to be a BZP moccist when the forums are back up, as that is my strongest bio-talent and shift my focus to my animation (all stars and Misadventures), so that my talents may be seen. I know my resignation is quite sour and bitter, compared to those famously before mine, but its how I feel about my resignation. I would like to thank six people in particular who had made my time here as great as it was. Its a very tight-knit group of people, most of which are inactive, but these guys stick out in my mind: Makuta Kaper. I initially came to this site by accident, and never really planned to do much. Makuta kaper welcomed me as best as anyone could and really ‘’held my hand’’ in the first few months. He was a great friend and supporter and it hurts me that we rarely communicate anymore. Without Kaper, you guys probably wouldn’t know me on CBW, BZP or even YouTube. Ihu. An excellent friend and collaborator. His great attitude and his spark for creation was one to be admired, and even though I helped him into the site, I really felt he was superior to in me in many ways. His works of literature are real gems and he is a great person to know. A very VERY underrated user indeed. Abc8920. Another great friend and another great writer. Abc8920 is a dedicated user and one hell of a writer. As a person he was a friendly and supportive person and his attitudes were one to be admired. His work is, again, very underrated and much better than anything I could even hope to do. He is also responsible for this resignation no happening for so long. Collector1. He is a great fellow and a hard working user. This guy is a great friend of mine and an excellent supporter. His attitudes and work ethic are a real example. Bionicledude. Yes, many though we had beef, but I never really saw it as that. Whilst some had pointed out his supposed plagiarism of my work, it didn’t matter to me. He was a good friend and his supposed plagiarism, is somewhat of a compliment to me. Another dude that I feel I don’t talk to as much I should. ThatDevilGuy. He was a great friend also, though recently we have grown apart :/ I do have many other friends that would fit under these categories, but these are people I have known the longest. Unlike many users, I do not leave anything for anyone. Why? Because I will edit in boredom from time to time, and as I said earlier I may finally write the end of RFD for some closure. Also, I have a rigid A-B structure of my stories in my head, that may change if handed down. However, much to my regret, I have not yet started my era of The Legacy chronicles, as handed down to me from Ihu or started management of The Slicers. I will discuss with Ihu how we shall go about it, and it is up to TheSlicer, while he is still active, what to do with his club. So guys, I can’t say this resignation is well written or structured (much like my crappy writing :P), or that I have left you with fond memories of this site, but this is what I am currently feeling right now. I know some will see this as the fall of a titan, whilst most will see this as “''Oh that guy is gone. I can't say I knew him that well and his work was a bit meh''”. Maybe I'll be remembered as the guy who mocced the spotlight image? But thanks you guys for all the days of my life I have wasted here :) I leave you with my failed targets I made some time ago: *Finish the Tehktra Nui Trilogy: (Toa Imydrex’s Blog-Running From Death-To Be announced) X''' *Become an admin. '''X --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 10:04, June 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S: if you want to contact me, visit me on YouTube. Category:Blog posts